Backup
by Paladin Steelbreaker
Summary: Mephistopheles bites over more than he can comfortably chew


Author: Paladin Steelbreaker

Title: Backup

Copyright: April 2011

Rating: ? Well, I dont know. But I think it is pretty harmless stuff.

Spoilers: Nothing serious.

Keywords: The vampire slayers no longer fight alone.

Summary: Mephistopheles bites over more than he can chew.

Legalese: All characters except those noted below with their respective rights, properties and copyrights are the property of their respective creators, authors, owners, producers and agencies. These characters are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended or meant, and no money will be made from this story. This story may be copied in its entirety, and may be distributed as long as all copyright information remains.

Author's Note: This little bit of a story just wouldnt let me alone until I wrote it down. It stands alone, and I have no intentions of writing the actual battle. You folks have to use your imaginations. Well here it is, and I hope you enjoy it.

If you want to comment on my story. (Please, please,PLEASE!) Compliments, or fire spitting criticism, please leave a review. I seriously love compliments, and sincerely appreciate constructive criticism. After all, I strive to become better.

And now finally on with the story:

**_Backup_**

Ahhhhhhhh!

She jerked into an upright position with the nightmare still playing behind her eyes. No! she realised it was more than a nightmare. She had officially had her first Slayer dream. And it was a dozy to.

Mephistopheles was going for the souls trapped in the Sunnydale crater. And Johnny was going to try to stop him. But she had seen more. This was just a ruse. Mephistopheles real purpose for this was to lour Johnny into a massive ambush. Over the last ten years he had thwarted a staggering number of plans for the dark side. And now they were out for vengeance.

She was still shaking, so she decided to take a shower and get dressed before doing anything else. Stepping out of the shower, she looked at herself in the mirror. She was now 44 years old, yet she looked like she was 24. The spell that awakened all potential slayers had been more powerful than even Willow had thought. Those potentials older than thirty were rejuvenated until they physically were in their mid twenties. It had taken some getting used to, and she had been forced to learn how to conceal her youthfulness by spending an hour at her makeup table every morning. Nobody in the mundane world just lost twenty years of age.

But worse had been the calling in itself. To feel like you go from being a pacifist and to against your will becoming someone that revelled in the fight, had been the toughest. That is, until the Head Slayer explained that it wasnt the fight in itself she revelled in, but the knowledge that she was eradicating evil, and saved lives. She enjoyed hurting EVIL.

Rachel had doubted this at first. But she tested it. She started a bar fight at an all human bar, and although she kind of enjoyed the fight, that heady rush, that intense satisfaction never came when she knocked out a human being. Even if it was an obnoxious one. That had gone a long way to make her accept her new destiny. And the steadfast support and encouragement from the new council did the rest.

Finished dressing she called the number of one Buffy Summers.

This better be about a possible apocalypse, or else something very unpleasant will happen to you. Now who are you and what is it that you want, Said a grumpy Head Slayer.

It is Rachael Simpson one of your oldest slayers. I have just had my first Slayer dream and it is a dozy. Mephistopheles is on the move to harvest the souls trapped in Sunnydale. And there is more. This is also a trap to get Johnny into a massive ambush. I need some heavy duty equipment, I need to help him.

Listen here, Rachael, going there alone would be suicide.

So be it, I will not leave Johnny to fight alone against a horde of demons!

I knew it! You are in love with him, arent you?

Not that that has anything to do with this, but yes.

Then you need to listen even better, newbie. That makes him family in your book, so I know that I can not stop you from going there. But you will not go there alone. Now when is this happening? I need as many details from your dream as possible, if we are going up against the devil himself, I want to be prepared. The next hour Rachael was subjected to the most intense cross examination she had ever witnessed or heard off. No matter how insignificant she thought something was, The oldest of the two Summers Women got it out of her.

And then the planning began.

_4 days later The Sunnydale crater memorial park. _

We meet again Johnny. I told you, you would pay for your betrayal. Mephistopheles stood in front of an army of demons, the size Johnny had never even in his worst nightmares seen. And he knew it. He was done for. Well, the last ten years had been busy. He had done much good with his curse. He guessed it was time to pay the prize.

I hope you dont expect me to just roll over and die? I still have a lot of fight in me. Yes I know I dont have a chance to survive this. But I will fight to the bitter end, taking with me a lot more of your demons than you will like.

How disappointingly brave and utterly meaningless. Now well, I can easily replenish my army, after you are gone. Now be gracious enough to die like the fighter I made you into. With bravado.

You gave me my powers, but the fighter, that is all me. I inherited that from my father. Johnny released his chains and waited for the next move. To his surprise it didnt come from Mephistopheles.

You know, sulphur breath, Johnny will not be fighting alone. Was that Rachael that walked up to him? No, it couldnt be. She looked even younger than ten years ago, and what was it with the leather outfit and the ancient weaponry?

Rachael, what are you doing here? Run, this is no place for you. That army is real!

And this is a place for you? I know you arent as stupid as to think you can take them all down and Sulphurbreath to booth. Well, I have no intentions of seeing the love of my life die, so I brought a few friends.

Mephisto looked behind them, and barely kept himself from showing the shock he was feeling, Buffy Summers, That bitch! And about a hundred of her slayers! And who the hell was that? It couldnt be, no way! The Old One called Illyria! And Oh shit, over there behind the slayers was Constantine! And Blade!, and Hellboy! And Solomon Kane!. Oh bugger it! He thought and transported back to hell, or he tried to.

What the fuck!

Walking up to Johnny was none other than Abraham Van Helsing! That bloody nuisance! Even in his human disguise that man would go through his army like a hot knife in butter. But as Mephisto watched, he changed into his real shape, as the 3,5 meter high Arch Angel Gabriel. And even worse. He carried a flaming sword, meaning all this was sanctioned by God himself. If need be, Michael The Avenger would arrive.

Fucking Hell! For the first time in eons, he cursed his immortality. This was going to hurt! Like a bitch!

THE END


End file.
